Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of rotating turbine blades.
Gas turbine engines have a compressor section for compressing a volume of air entering the engine, a combustor section for combusting a material to accelerate the air passing through the engine, and a turbine section driven by the accelerated air to drive the compressor section, and generating thrust. A nozzle is formed at a first stage of the turbine section downstream of the combustion section, as the smallest cross-sectional distance of the engine. The engine performance is limited by the nozzle. As such, sizing of the nozzle is important in determining engine efficiency and thrust, which needs to be balanced in sizing the nozzle.